Another Quest
by Andu243
Summary: An old enemy is spotted in the Ocean realm, Two dimensions are colliding, Lokomos returning, Tracks disappearing, and A friend returns. So of course, Link gets to fix it.


Carben strolled through the garden.

It was a perfect square, about sixteen hundred square feet. In the exact center of the garden was a pool shaped as a circle. Surrounding it was a circle of miniature train tracks.

from the circle were four straight sets of train tracks, connecting the circle to the edge, and dividing the garden into four smaller squares.

The northwest square was covered in snow. Snow-covered trees were scattered here and there. Snow scooted on their bottom snowball, engaged in a massive battle. In the exact center was a podium carved out of snow. Lying on it was a blue guitar. Whenever a snowball came that way, it bounced away, hitting an unsuspecting snowman.

The northeast square was entirely different scene. A small mountain about three feet tall dominated most of the square tall. The top of that was a crater. The bottom of the crater was a pool of lava. A bridge connected both sides. Flying around were a group of Snurglars and Snurgles shooting rocks at each other with their trunks. Hovering above the center of the bridge was a set of red bongos. This one also deflected rocks.

The southwest square was covered in grass. Pleasant trees and flowers dotted the field. Ruining it were a bunch of skulltulas swing around the trees shooting balls of web at each other. In the center was a tree stump taller than all the trees. Sitting on it was a cello. It also deflected projectiles.

Carben looked out at the three quadrants. Nobody was there. And they called him the late one.

He ran towards the southeast square, the only one he would ever go to.

It was a giant pool, with a tide. Small islands connected by bridges dotted the sea. A large island sat in the middle, with a flute resting on it. Octoroks were lined up on the land, firing rocks at the sea. Suddenly a wave of ocean octoroks jumped out of the water and fired projectiles at the land ones. The Land Octoroks did their best to counter.

As soon as Carben stepped onto the docks, the commotion in his square fizzled. There was no sign of Ocean Octoroks, and the Octoroks calmed down. Carben made his way to the main island.

He picked up his flute.

Right then Gage appeared in the large stump and took out his cello.

"Look who's the early bird."

"Very funny."

"I would say it is," said a third voice.

They both looked at the northwest quadrant to see Steem, brandishing his cello.

All three heard a flare. Standing on the bridge was Embrose.

"Am I missing something?"

"Not really," Carben gave.

Just then the south part of the northeast quadrant erupted in sand.

Rael appeared from the sand along with his trumpet.

"I believe we have some sort of top secret Lokomo meeting today, or is this social hour?"

A sixth voice answered, "Rael's right. We have and urgent topic to discuss." It was Anjean

"Wait a minute, how come I get Rael! It's Carben's turn!" Embrose whined.

"Oh shut up," Anjean snapped.

"Yeah!" Carben butted in.

"Don't you start!" Anjean shouted.

"Yes ma'am."

A seventh and final form appeared. He was the tallest calmest. Byrne.

"Calm down all of you!" He shouted.

They settle down.

Carben didn't notice, but buy now Embrose and Steem had stopped throwing rocks and snowballs at each other and Gage had stopped lassoing Octoroks with Skulltula string.

"Show it to us now," Anjean said calmly.

The reflecting pool stirred. Soon, all the Lokomos were intently looking at the pool.

The image of an old man with a red staff appeared.

"My name is Oshus, the Ocean King of another dimension. A fortnight ago I discovered something bad. My world is now anchored to yours."

The image changed to the Ocean rail map. But something was different. North of Papuchia village was an island.

"That is my home when I am in human form. It is bad news that it is there. But observe. The biggest threat to my world and New Hyrule is rising."

The Lokomos observed intently at the pool.

* * *

><p>Bellum tore though the water. He was levitating above the Ocean Temple. He had watched what happened here, only 1 year ago.<p>

He saw a boy that reminded him of Link defeating a monster. Phytops, yes that was its name.

Foolish Link. He had defeated him before, but didn't know the truth.

The Sand of Time was really monster dust. He was meant to reform.

He then faced his eye to a certain spot in the sea. The Ghost was moored to the side of the Temple. Perfect.

The image fizzled.

Anjean started, "As you can see, this is bad. Byrne, Carben, and I will go down to the mortal world again."

Byrne stood there, emotionless. He was used to following orders.

Carben, on the other hand, said, "I am?"

"Yes you are!" Anjean snapped.

"Ok, Ok."

* * *

><p>It had been a year now, but Zelda still remembered the events that took place here, at the ruins of the Tower of Spirits. All was well now, but Link and Zelda had come to pay their respects. Mainly to Byrne, and others who sacrificed.<p>

An elderly woman's voice interrupted them. They whirled around to see Anjean.

"I thought I would find you here."

"Anjean!" Zelda and Link shouted.

"It is good to see you. But this is not a happy time."

Anjean told them about the threat of Bellum.

After the explanation, Link had a gleam in his eyes. "Another quest!"

"Ugh," Zelda whined.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone. You have a protector."

A guff voice said, "Hello."

They whirled around again, and gasped again.

"Byrne!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading, Reviews are Appreciated!<strong>


End file.
